kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Fusion Forms
A Fusion Form combines the powers of a Rider's previous forms into a fused state. This endows them with increased stats of power, speed, and agility. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form (Mighty Form + Dragon Form + Pegasus Form + Titan Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form (Ground Form + Storm Form + Flame Form) Kra-AgitoTF.png|Agito Trinity Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (Sword Form + Rod Form + Ax Form + Gun Form) ***Super Climax Form (Climax Form + Wing Form) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Kiva Form + Garulu Form + Basshaa Form + Dogga Form) ***DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (DoGaBaKi Form + Emperor Form) How Many Times Did This Even Get Used.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form DoGaki.JPG|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Breast Cannon + Caterpillar Leg + Crane Arm + Cutter Wing + Drill Arm + Shovel Arm) Birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Meteor Fusion States (Fourze Cosmic States + Meteor Storm) ***Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Meteor Fusion States + Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (Flame Dragon + Water Dragon + Hurricane Dragon + Land Dragon) ***Infinity Dragon (All Dragon + Infinity Style) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (All Dragon + Infinity Dragon) Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Wizard id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard_Infinity_All_Dragon_Gold.png|Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms (Orange Arms + Lemon Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Cherry Arms (Orange Arms + Cherry Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Peach Arms (Orange Arms + Peach Energy Armor Part) **Kiwami Arms (Kachidoki Arms + All 13 standard Armor Parts) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Kurumi Arms + Marron Energy Armor Part) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Mach) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Mashin Chaser) **Type Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive + Tridoron + Drive Driver) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive + Future Kamen Rider Drive) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Type Deadheat Mach Driver.png|Deadheat Drive Super Dead Heat Render.png|Super Dead Heat Drive KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron Drive Type Special.png|Drive Type Special |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Drive) **Chaser Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser) **Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser + Ride Crosser) KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach KR Mach Chaser.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 15 Heroic Parka Ghosts) **Toucon Houdini Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + Machine Hoodie) **Heisei Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 16 Heisei Rider Parka Ghosts) KRGh-Ghostgrateful.png|Ghost Grateful Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii Ghost Heisei Damashii.png|Ghost Heisei Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii |-| Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms